


Tony's Music

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The MCRT had plans to go to a Christmas concert, which means Tony and by extension Kort were welcome to join them. However, both of them would rather have a quiet night in with Tony and the piano.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Trent Kort
Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699240
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020





	Tony's Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 9: Holiday Music/Movie of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/269169.html).

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the concert with the others?” Tony asked, shooting Kort a confused glance.

“Yep. Why would I want to go listen to some schmuck play Christmas songs when I could listen to you play piano instead?”

“So this isn’t just because you don’t like hanging out with my coworkers?”

“If you want to go to the concert, I’ll go with you, but I’d much rather have a private music session from you. I’d take the private music option over a public one even if you invited your coworkers to come listen to you play, so it was more than just us.”

Tony couldn’t help the sweet, soft feeling of joy spreading throughout his body at that statement. Making his way to Trent, Tony dropped a chaste kiss on his lips. “Thank you.”

Kort just smiled back at Tony in reply and waited for the verdict.

“You really don’t mind if the team comes over?”

“Just because they’re not my favorite people, doesn’t mean you can’t have your friends over. This is our home not just mine.”

Tony nodded and moved to the piano. “Any requests?” He could go to a concert whenever. It wasn’t often that he got to play for his lover. Plus, he hadn’t been looking forward to a night of awkward conversation with people he wasn’t sure had his backs and who definitely didn’t trust Kort.

“Anything you want to play is fine. After all, during the holidays, it’s all holiday music, right?”

Tony chuckled. “I suppose that’s true.”

Tony fiddled with the keys a bit before starting in on a rendition of Last Christmas by George Michael. Music quickly filled the house; the notes themselves hanging in the air almost like an audio interpretation of the emotions from the song. When one song ended, Tony moved onto another one. 

Throughout it all, Kort kept his head leaned back against the couch, losing himself in the music Tony made. Perhaps Tony wasn’t a professional pianist, but it didn’t matter to Kort. All that mattered was that Tony was here, right where they both wanted him to be. 

Honestly, Kort had been to many concerts and none of them ever compared to Tony’s music. There was something about the way Tony played that reached into your soul. You couldn’t help, but feel everything Tony wanted to express. 

Trent let a content smile drift across his face. The NCIS team didn’t know what they were missing. If Tony ever wanted to clue them in, Kort would support him, but otherwise, he was happy to keep it their little secret. He wouldn’t want to pass the holidays any other way, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Muse is continuing to churn out HHC stories. Enjoy it while you can. Who knows how long it will last, but hopefully January will see the return of dictionary.com series. 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
